


A New Kind of Infatuation

by orphan_account



Category: DC Comics, Teen Titans, Young Justice
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2017-12-28 00:12:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Gay in Gotham! Heir Tim Drake-Wayne caught on camera with hunky boy-toy!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tim was an heir to a multi-billion dollar fortune, so Tim didn’t wake up before 3P.M. Tim didn’t keep his phone on anything but silent. So when his phone _rang_ at 11A.M. he was not pleased. Though, he wasn’t surprised to find his bed empty except for himself. When he brought people home, Alfred managed to shuffle them out early in the morning.

H grabbed his phone and looked at the display. There was a picture of the guy he had brought home last night, Conner. He was laying in Tim’s bed, grinning while Tim slept on right next to him. Conner must have nabbed his phone and stuck his number in it before he left, and turned the ringer on.

Even though he may have had a /fantastic/ night with Kon last night it didn’t stop him from being short with him when he answered the phone. “What?” he said into the phone.

“Good morning to you too, sunshine.” Kon replied with a chuckle.

“Who said you could put your number into my phone, and take mine?” Tim asked him, still crabby despite the sound of Kon’s voice being something rather pleasant to wake up to.

“I wanted to see you again.” Kon replied. “Are you trying to tell me you don’t want to see me again?”

Tim let that question go unanswered. He wasn’t one to talk about those kinds of things. “Why did you call and wake me up so early?”

“Early? It’s almost noon. I called because I was wondering if you’d seen today’s paper, but probably not if you just woke up.”

“What about the paper?” Tim asked. He didn’t see why it was important.

“We’re on the front page.” Kon replied simply. Tim sat up in bed so quick he went lightheaded.

“What?” he hissed, scrambling out of bed to find the paper that Alfred always left for him. He didn’t usually read it, but clearly he needed to see today’s.

The headline read “Gay in Gotham? Heir Tim Drake-Wayne Caught on Camera with Hunky Boy-Toy!” Underneath it was a picture of himself and Conner. Tim was pulling on Conner’s tie and out the back door of where Bruce’s latest charity event was held last night.

“Tim?” He distantly heard through the phone.

“What?” he said back, not really paying attention. He was normally so careful, he’d always managed to avoid the paparazzi, but there was something about Conner that made him play with risk.

His sexuality wasn’t exactly a secret, but it wasn’t public knowledge until now. He didn’t need to read the article to know what it said. Bruce and Alfred obviously knew and they didn’t care, but now he was going to be taking heat from the public, and he was dragging Kon down with him.

“Is everything okay, Tim?” Conner asked, sounding worried.

“You said you wanted to see me again. Did you mean it?” Tim asked walking towards the bathroom attached to his room.

“Yeah—“ he started, about to go on before Tim cut him off.

 “Lunch, in an hour. I’ll pick you up.”

When Tim’s driver pulled up in front of the house in the tiny neighborhood on the far side of Gotham that he’d never been to before an hour later he didn’t know what to expect.

It was one of the nicer neighborhoods that was for sure. One of the ones that made you think all the families had money of their own but in reality they worked for everything they had. Tim had met plenty of people who hated him because he was fed from a silver spoon for a majority of his life and because he could throw money away like it was nothing.

His train of thought was derailed when the front door opened and Conner started to walk out. He paused in the doorway to look back inside and talk to someone before closing the door behind him as he walked toward the car. His t-shirt and jeans made Tim feel overdressed in his button-up and slacks, but it wasn’t like he owned much of anything besides dressy clothes. When he’d asked for more casual clothes Bruce had said, “You’re my heir; you have to dress like it.”

“Hey,” Conner said as he slid into the car.

“Hi,” Tim responded. He felt himself relax as soon as Kon was in the car. He didn’t know what it was about the other male but he had some kind of calming effect on Tim. In fact, he didn’t know much about him besides his first name.

“What’s your last name?” Tim asked, looking over at him and studying his profile before Conner turned to face him as well.

“Kent. And I prefer Kon to Conner.” There was a small smile on Kon’s lips and it made Tim’s stomach do a little flip. “I’m twenty-one, I still live with my parents, and I go to school part-time at Gotham Community College.”

“And I’m sure you already know everything about me.” Tim said, making mental notes on everything Kon told him.

“If I said yes would you still tell me anyway?” Kon asked, looking at Tim expectantly.

Tim felt his eyebrows disappear under his hair at Kon’s words, and he was speechless for a moment. Normally people tried to tell him who he was, rattling facts they read off the internet to him thinking it was impressive. He cleared his throat.

“Timothy Drake. That’s my real name. Wayne was added onto my last name when I was adopted when I was five. I prefer to be called Tim, and I’m twenty-two.” Tim said. “And I graduated from MIT last spring with a major in Computer Science. A lot of people say ‘oh you poor thing’ when we get on the subject of me being adopted, but it’s not all bad. I remember my parents, and I miss them but there’s not much you can do about drunk drivers. And I’m grateful to Bruce for making my life better than what it would have been.”

He trailed off, realizing that what he said was kind of mixed around and he’d said a lot. Conner just smiled at him.

“Guess I didn’t know everything about you.” he said.

“Why did you want to see me again?” Tim asked him as they held each other’s gazes. Neither of them seemed able to look away.

“Because I got a glimpse of who’s behind the mask of Timothy Drake-Wayne, and I like him.”

Kon’s answer took his breath away. If he kept saying all of the right things Tim was going to have to throw out any and all suspicions he may have had about Kon just wanting to get with him because of money. It was something he had to be suspicious about for everyone. It was also why he didn’t have very many friends.

Tim finally looked away from Kon. He would have to sort out his feelings later. They pulled up to a small diner that just happened to be Bruce and Tim’s favorite place to go every once in a while when they needed a break from everything.

“Come on,” Tim said, slipping out of his side of the car.

When they were seated across from each other in a booth Tim pulled the blinds over the window closed. He ordered his usual coffee and cheeseburger with fries without even looking at the menu when their waitress walked up. Kon ordered the same thing and Tim couldn’t tell if it was to save time or if it was because he actually wanted it.

“You know a relationship with me won’t be easy right?” Tim asked Kon as the waitress walked away to get their coffee.

“Are you trying to scare me away, Tim?” Kon returned.

“No, I just want to make sure you know what you’re getting into.”

“What am I getting into?” Kon challenged him.

Tim waited for the waitress to leave again after bringing them their coffee before going on. “I’m a brat who expects to have just about everything handed to me. I’ll also have unrealistic expectations of what I’m expecting in this relationship and it’s probably not fair to have such high standards but they’re there.”

“Anything else?” Kon asked with an amused smile.

“Look outside.” Tim said, and at Kon’s confused look he explained. “There’s a ton of people standing outside this window with cameras to take our picture the first chance they get. They’re always going to be there, they’ll never go away. It’s up to you if you can handle that kind of pressure.”

Kon pulled the blinds down slightly so he could peek outside, and Tim knew without looking that he was right. Tim waited for him to answer.

“I can handle it,” Kon said, the blinds shifting closed again as he looked back at Tim.

“What?” Tim asked in disbelief.

“I said I can handle it.” Kon repeated, smiling at Tim this time.

Tim studied him for a minute before saying, “Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

Their burgers and fries finally showed up, and they spent the next couple of hours questioning each other back and forth until Kon checked the time.

“I hate to cut this short, but I’ve got to work in a hour.” he said.

Tim frowned, mostly to himself. He was having fun and he didn’t want Kon to go.

“It’s a short shift. I’ve just gotta go in and do some prep work for the event tomorrow. Which, thankfully, I do not have to work.”

“So does that mean you’re off for the whole weekend then?” Tim asked, trying to sound more nonchalant than hopeful.

“Maybe,” Kon replied playfully, the corner of his mouth turning up in a smirk when Tim’s eyes met his again.

“Well, if you do happen to be free, and if you wanted to do something later, or tomorrow, you could call or text me.” Tim replied feeling slightly flustered. He hadn’t had much time to think about everything but he liked being around Kon. He was attracted to him in more ways than one.

“Maybe I will. You’ll just have to wait and find out when my shift is over.”

Tim thought he was usually pretty good at exchanging playful banter with people, especially with ones he’d slept with, but for some reason he couldn’t find anything to respond to Kon with. So instead of replying he just stared into Kon’s pretty blue eyes.

“Are you going to give me a ride back home, or are you going to make me walk?”

“I can give you a ride. I’d be a pretty bad first date if I made you walk.” Tim answered.

Tim flopped down onto his bed in a mess of limbs when he got back to the manor. He didn’t have anything else to do for the day until Kon got out of work.

The ride back to Kon’s house had mostly been spent with Tim trying to find out what time Kon got out of work and if he would call Tim when he was done. Unfortunately Kon was adamant about giving him no information whatsoever.

He decided to nap while he waited even though he should probably do a little more at figuring out exactly where he planned to go with Kon. He kind of just wanted to see where it went. He knew he wanted to keep on seeing Kon, and Kon wanted to see more of him, so that was really all that mattered.

He turned the ringer on his phone on again so it would wake him up whenever Kon decided to call or text him. 


	2. Chapter 2

Tim woke up from his nap to annoying ringing that he quickly realized was his phone. He snatched it up from where he had left it on his bedside table and opened the text messages from Kon.

_Conner Kent, 7:44PM  
“I’m done with work. Did you still want to hang out?”_

He felt like the question was redundant because he had been the one waiting for Kon to text him. But he supposed if he had had something to do and wanted to hang out with Kon afterwards he would still ask if he was interested.

**_Reply:  
_ ** _“Yes, did you have anything in mind?”_

Sometimes Tim felt like he had the social skills of an eggplant, but he decided he’d just go with it, and ask questions even when he wasn’t sure of what to ask.

_Conner Kent, 7:46PM  
“I’m sure we can think of something. Where should I park my truck?”_

**_Reply:_ **   
_“You can leave it parked out front. No one will bother it.”_

There was no reply after that so Tim stretched out on his bed before getting up. He didn’t want to seem too excited waiting at the door for when Kon showed up, so he took his time putting on a fresh, unwrinkled shirt and slightly straightening out his hair. Wondering when he started to care about how he looked—if it had been Dick or Jason coming over he wouldn’t haven even gotten out of bed to greet them—he made his way to the kitchen.

After staring into the fridge for a few minutes Tim decided to just grab a bottle of water. There was a sort of an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. He wasn’t sure if uneasy was the right way to describe it, but it definitely wasn’t hunger.

By the time he made it to the front door after he spent time meandering down the halls for no reason Kon still hadn’t shown up. Doubting the other was lost he checked his phone for any messages, not surprised when he didn’t find any.

For lack of anything better to do he finally decided to just sit out on the front steps while he waited. Who cared if he looked excited for Kon to show up? He was. And waiting for company to arrive so you can show them inside was being courteous.

When a pair of headlights became visible coming up the drive Tim stood up and brushed his pants off, taking note of the increased fluttering in his stomach. He pushed the thoughts of it to the side for now because he was _not_ nervous. Tim Drake-Wayne didn’t do nervous.

Kon’s truck was old, and the blue paint was rusted in a few spots. It made a clunking noise that could only be the transmission as Kon shifted the truck in to park. There was also a red bumper sticker on the back in the shape of a shield with an S in the middle that Tim recognized as a logo from one of the local high schools.

Tim met Kon at the foot of the stairs, stopping on the last stair so he was eye to eye where Kon was usually taller than him. Their bodies were only a couple of inches apart, and it felt like something was pulling him towards the other man. Something made him want to wrap his arms around Kon’s neck, press their bodies together, and kiss him.

Instead he gave him a breathy, “Hey.”

“Hi,” Kon replied with a knowing smile, almost like he knew what Tim was thinking.

Tim turned and started to head up the stairs back into the manor. “How was work?” Tim asked as he heard Kon’s shoes scuffing on the stairs as he followed him.

“Not too bad. Felt like it took forever, though. Which is odd considering it was such a small order. But tell me why I’m not surprised that the name Wayne was on the bill.” Tim could hear the grin in Kon’s voice.

“Because Bruce is having some kind of event every other day it feels like. Speaking of which, did you have plans tomorrow night?” _Please say no, please say no_.

“No, but I have a feeling I’m going to.” Kon said as he walked in the door behind Tim.

“Do you want to go to Bruce’s charity event tomorrow? With me?” Tim asked, before deciding to add, “As my date?”

“Sure,” Kon replied without missing a beat.

Tim wasn’t sure how to respond, so he shot Kon a grin over his shoulder as he started to head up the stairs towards his room, hoping it didn’t look as shy as he was feeling. (Though he would never admit that out loud.)

Neither of them said anything until they were in Tim’s room and the door was shut, and Kon flopped onto his bed with a content sigh. Tim paused at the edge of the bed and study Kon there for a moment, thinking that he could get used to seeing Kon sprawled out on his bed. The picture of him there now--clothed, arms over his head, legs hanging off the edge—Tim couldn’t help but remember last night when Kon had been sprawled out on his bed _naked_.

He grabbed a pillow to rest his chin on as he lay on the bed on his stomach to hide his potentially growing problem next to Kon, who rolled onto his side to face Tim.

“So, why did you ask me to lunch today?” Kon asked with half a smile on his face.

Tim hadn’t exactly been prepared for the question, so he ran a hand through his hair to buy himself a moment to word his answer. “I don’t know why yet, but I wanted to see you again. I’ve never met someone who made me feel like you do.”

Tim felt his cheeks heat up because those had _not_ been the words he’d meant to say, but the cat was out of the bag now so he let his statement sit.

“I’d have to say I feel the same way.” Kon said as his half smile turned into a full one. He slipped a hand over to lock his fingers with Tim’s.

Kon’s fingers in his made his heart beat a little faster. He didn’t know what to say, but he knew what he wanted to do. He leaned forward to press his lips against Kon’s, but he paused to let their breath mingle warmly between them. They stared at each other before they leaned in to meet halfway.

Tim had kissed his fair share of people, even slept with a few, but none of them had made his body react like Kon did. His heart felt like it was going to explode out of his chest and his skin felt hot. All he wanted to do was press himself against Kon.

When they pulled apart for air Tim found one of his hands in Kon’s hair and the other curled in his shirt. Kon’s hands were warm against the skin of his back where they had slipped up the back of his shirt.

“Are you sure you’re not just here for the money and sex?” Tim asked against Kon’s lips.

“I know you’re here because sex with me is fantastic,” Kon replied with a playful nip to his lips. “I’m here because something clicks into place when I’m with you.”

Tim pulled back to study Kon’s face. He didn’t understand why but Kon’s words made sense. Kon probably had a ton more relationship experience that Tim did, but even he knew they weren’t a very conventional couple. Tim didn’t understand his emotions right now. And Bruce had always told him he had to look out for people who just wanted his money, but he wanted to take the chance with Conner.

But for now, he was going to give into what he wanted.

_Kon_.

Tim had just pried himself away from the warmth of Kon’s body and slipped on a pair of boxers when someone walked into his room.

“Good morn—“ Dick started to say rather loudly before Tim firmly clamped a hand over his mouth.

It took Dick all of three seconds to look from Tim, to his bed, and then back at Tim again before he was practically dragging the younger man out of his own room. Tim was _not_ ready for this conversation.

“Is that the guy from the picture?” he asked, though Tim was pretty sure he knew the answer already.

“Yes,” he replied, putting in extra effort to not roll his eyes.

“Are you guys a thing now?” Dick asked excitedly.

Tim didn’t grace that one with an answer.

“Okay, you’re clearly getting it on in the bedroom, but is it anything _more_ than that?” Dick stared at him, waiting for an answer.

He figured he’d be having this conversation with Dick and Jason, and not in the hallway outside his bedroom in nothing except his underwear.

“Yes, I think so. At least we said as much last night and it feels like it is.” Tim said, hoping that would be enough to satisfy Dick’s curiosity. “Where’s Jason?”

“His flight from Europe just got back in a few hours ago so he’s at home asleep. But don’t worry; he’ll be there tonight. And you’re bringing…?” Dick trailed off, glancing back towards Tim’s bedroom door with a meaningful look on his face.

“Yes,” Tim confirmed.

“Good.” Dick said, before looking over Tim’s shoulder and saying, “Hello!”

“Hi,” he heard Kon reply from behind, his voice a mixture of a smile and sleepiness.

“Sorry if we woke you. I’m Dick.” Dick said as Tim dragged him towards the staircase without a word.

“I’m Kon, nice to meet you.”

“Alright, introductions over, time for Dick to go.”

“But, Timmy I just got here!”

“You’re here all the time, and we’ll see you later tonight anyway.” Tim argued, still tugging at Dick’s arm.

“But we’re best friends! You’re supposed to tell me all the nitty-gritty details!” Dick shot back, breaking away from Tim’s hold and halfway down the stairs to get away from the jab Tim was going to aim towards his side. “And I still have to share embarrassing stories with Kon!”

“Richard Grayson if you don’t leave this house right now I will hack your email and send Barbara a message about all of the things you’ve told me about.” Tim said coolly. Dick was his best friend, but there was too much happening all at once for him to be able to survive a morning of Dick’s ceaseless habit of trying to play big brother with Kon around.

“Bye! Nice meeting you, Kon!” And with that he was gone.

“Well, that was entertaining.” Kon said with a chuckle as he draped an arm around Tim’s shoulders.

“That was a headache.” Tim replied.

“You’re a bit more talkative than I originally took you for.”

“I can be,” Tim said, turning his head to look at Kon. “Once I’m more comfortable I’ll talk more.”

“You’re not comfortable around me?” Kon asked, looking almost hurt.

“No. I mean comfortable enough so I know that when I say something I probably shouldn’t have you’ll still stick around.”

“I’m sure I can handle it.”

“Well, would Mr. I-can-handle-everything like breakfast?”

“He’d love some.”­­

 


	3. Chapter 3

Tim’s day had been relatively stress free. Most of the morning and afternoon had been spent curled up on one of the large, overstuffed couches in an obscure room in the mansion with Kon. A majority of the time they spent talking (they only made out like three—okay, _five_ —times) and Tim found that Kon made him laugh in a way that no one else had before. He was positive that he would have floated away if Kon’s arms hadn’t been around him because he felt so light.

By the time evening rolled around Tim didn’t want to go to Bruce’s charity event. He’d decided he wanted to spend the rest of his life lying on Kon’s chest.

“Come on,” Kon nudged, dragging his fingers up Tim’s sides.

“I don’t want to go,” Tim replied defiantly, burying his face deeper into Kon’s neck.

“It could be fun. At least we know the food will be good.”

Tim rolled his eyes behind closed eyelids before he pushed himself up and slid off the couch. “I suppose,” he said with a teasing grin.

Kon pinched Tim’s backside in retaliation, making him yelp in surprise. He dashed out of Kon’s reach as he laughed and reached out to repeat the action.

“Hey!” he heard Kon yell after him as he jogged down the hall back towards his room.

When Kon caught up to Tim he was already digging through his closet for something to wear. He walked out of the unnecessarily large closet carrying the pieces for his suit draped over one arm. Tim gestured with his free hand toward a garment bag hanging on the back of the chair by his desk.

“What’s this?” Kon asked as he walked over to pick the bag up.

“A suit. It’s a gift.” Tim said as he pulled of his old shirt to start replacing it with his new one. “You’ll need one if you’re going to attend more of these events with me.”

“As your date, right?” Kon said as he walked towards Tim with his new suit in hand.

“I can’t imagine it would be as anything else.” Tim replied easily, not paying attention to Kon’s actions as he buttoned up his shirt.

At least he wasn’t until Kon’s fingers cupped his chin and was tilting it up.

“Thanks,” Kon whispered, his warm breath rushing over Tim’s mouth before their lips met. The kiss was gentle and it took his breath away and it was over before his eyes even had a chance to fall closed. Tim could feel his heart racing and his face heating up.

“Don’t mention it,” he replied breathlessly, turning back to his previous task as Kon moved to put his own suit on.

Tim was finished well before Kon was but he chalked it up to having suit experience. After five minutes of struggling with his tie Tim finally offered to help him with it.

“Please,” was all Kon said, handing over the piece of black fabric to Tim.

He tried his hardest to not let his eyes wander up Kon’s neck to his jaw and face, but he’d tied enough ties from so many different angles he didn’t need to watch what he was doing anymore. Unfortunately he failed and he was sure his cheeks were a shade of pink they’d never been before when his eyes met Kon’s. Tim smoothed down the collar of Kon’s dark red button-up before subtly (or not so subtly) running his hands down the broad chest in front of him.

As he watched Kon pull on his suit jacket he felt torn. On one hand he wanted to stare at Kon in a suit for the rest of his life, and on the other hand he wanted to peel each piece of the suit off Kon’s body. Though he supposed he could probably do that later…

“Well?”

The question broke Tim’s train of thought. He managed to move his eyes back up to Kon’s face where there was a slight smirk playing on his lips.

“You look good.” Tim said. There were twenty other applicable adjectives running around in his head but he knew they needed to keep their clothes on right now to get out the door on time.

“Thanks,” Kon said and his face relaxed into a soft smile. “You don’t look too bad yourself.”

“I look normal. I practically grew up in a suit.” Tim said. Accepting compliments from the numerous people at Bruce’s events that knew he was but he had no idea who they were was one thing. Accepting compliments from someone who made him feel like he was a malleable puddle of goo? That was slightly more difficult because he didn’t know how to respond properly.

“Well, I’ve seen you naked more times than not, so that would be normal for me.” Kon said matter-of-factly.

“You do have a fair point.” he answered, trying not to fidget. “Thanks.”

“Anyway, let’s get this show on the road,” Kon said, threading his fingers through Tim’s.

Everything was uneventful until Tim and Kon were standing around waiting for everyone to arrive. They hadn’t had a chance to talk to Bruce because he was busy chatting with some woman Tim had never seen before, but that wasn’t the worse thing happening.

Tim covered his face with his hand with a muffled “oh, God” when there was a shout across the room from an all too familiar asshole’s voice.

“Baby bird! Where are you?” Jason yelled.

“Don’t call him that, Jay. You’ll embarrass him!” Dick said, weaving through the crowded room behind Jason.

“Baby bird?” Kon asked, raising a quizzical eyebrow at Tim.

“Please don’t ask.” Tim said as the other two men joined them.

“Hey, Timmy,” Jason said as he roughly slung his arm around Tim’s shoulders. “Miss me?”

“I’m surprised they didn’t kick you out of Italy sooner.” Tim said, scowling as half of his drink sloshed onto his hand.

“Come on, I can behave myself sometimes.” Jason said, feigning an offended look. “So are you going to introduce me or what? Dick already got to meet him.”

Tim sighed. “Jason, Kon. Kon, this is the insufferable asshole, Jason.”

“Nice to meet you,” Kon said, shaking Jason’s hand when it was offered to him.

“How do you put up with this guy?” Jason asked Kon from behind his hand, like he was pretending to be secretive about it.

“Come on, Jason, play nice.” Dick said as he squeezed himself in between Tim and Jason, and arm around each of their shoulders.

“I can’t take you guys anywhere.” Tim sighed.

“Oh, here comes papa bird! And he’s got a pretty kitty on his arm too.” Jason said looking over Kon’s shoulder. He started to pull Dick away. “We’ll save you some seats, baby bird!”

“I’m going to kill them.” Tim whispered as he moved to stand next to Kon as Bruce and the woman he had seen him talking to earlier approached them.

“Tim,” Bruce said with an easy smile.

“Dad,” Tim replied. “This is Conner Kent.”

“Pleased to meet you, Conner.”

“Please, call me Kon, Mr. Wayne.”

“Only if you call me Bruce.”

“Deal,” Conner said, shaking hands with him.

“This is Selina Kyle,” Bruce said, turning slightly towards the woman standing next to him.

“You can just call me Selina, none of that missus stuff.” she greeted them with a sly smile.

After some blissfully short small talk Bruce said, “The three of us will have to sit down and have dinner sometime next week, but for now duty calls.”

And with that he walked away with Selina on his arm.

Jason had been right about one thing. Selina was very cat-like. It was evident in the way she gracefully moved, and she was mysterious, and there was something about her that Tim didn’t like, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it.

“That wasn’t too bad.” Kon said as they turned to watch them go.

“Says Mr. I-Can-Handle-Everything.” Tim said with a smile. It had definitely gone better than he had been expecting it to.

“I don’t know, I think Jason will give me a run for my money.” Kon joked.

“That’s Jason for you.” Tim shook his head slightly. “I guess we had better go find him and Dick and our seats.”

Dinner went by quicker than expected. Tim sat with Jason on his left, Kon on his right, and Dick just past him. They were by far the loudest of anyone else in the room, but whenever he looked up Bruce was usually engrossed in conversation with Selina. Only once did he catch the two of them staring at the boys. Bruce with a fond smile and Selina with one that Tim couldn’t quite place.

He’d only had to threaten Jason twice because of embarrassing stories he had been trying to tell, and Dick wasn’t too helpful because he always got nostalgic. Kon kept in good spirits though, and they held hands under the table throughout most of dinner.

Kon had also somehow convinced Tim to dance with him, despite the fact that Tim usually refused to do any type of dancing. (Mostly because Bruce had forced him to take dancing lessons as a kid and he’d gotten stuck with the _one_ girl who was insanely obsessed with him for their entire childhood.) But with Kon he was willing to do things he wouldn’t normally do. It only took a small amount of prodding to get him to switch his answer from no to yes and to follow Kon out to the dance floor.

Tim was thankful when Dick dragged Jason away at the end of the night when he’d tried to offer them a ride home in the newest convertible he’d bought saying, “You’ve bothered them enough for tonight. You can bother them at breakfast tomorrow.”

They said their quick goodbyes and headed outside to where their car and driver were waiting for them. When they were inside Kon asked, “Breakfast tomorrow?”

Tim nodded. “Sundays are when Alfred makes pancakes.”

“And Alfred is?” Kon questioned.

“Our butler. But he’s really more like family. I’m sure you’ve seen him around, even if you haven’t been introduced. He spends most of his time taking care of Bruce though.” Tim explained.

Kon just hummed in response. They spent the rest of the car ride in silence with their shoulders pressed together just enjoying each other’s presence.

When they got back to Tim’s room Kon sat on the edge of the bed to kick off his shoes. “Man, I’m exhausted.”

“Having been on both sides of the coin would you rather attend these exciting charity events or work them all the time?” Tim asked, placing a hand on his desk to balance himself while he took his shoes off, before hanging his suit jacket on the chair.

“That depends.” Kon replied.

“On what?”

“On whether I was your date or not.”

Tim just smiled at him as he walked over to the bed, standing in between Kon’s legs. He reached out and loosened the knot on his tie. He didn’t know if it was consciously or subconsciously but Kon’s hands found their way to his hips, thumbs gently rubbing against his hip bones.

When Kon’s hands moved to undo the button on his jacket Tim whispered against Kon’s lips, “Wait, I want to.”

He wanted to peel the clothes off of Kon and run his hands and mouth all over his skin.

Kon’s hands went back to Tim’s hips as he brushed their lips together lightly in an almost-kiss. Tim reached up and carded one hand through Kon’s hair to tilt his chin back slightly and lightly draped his tie over his eyes.

“Is this okay?” he asked, waiting for Kon’s nod of approval before knotting it. “Just say the word and I’ll stop.”

He didn’t reply as Tim ran his hands down Kon’s neck and chest to the button on his jacket. He popped the button easily and slid it off his broad shoulders. Running his hands back up Kon’s arms he could feel his heat through the fabric of his shirt.

With each shirt button he popped open he place a lingering kiss on Kon’s lips, which he responded to hungrily. Kon’s fingers were curled into Tim’s shirt at his hips. He dragged his fingernails across Kon’s skin as his shirt followed the jacket to start forming a semi-neat pile at the foot of Tim’s bed.

He feathered kisses down Kon’s torso as he gently pushed him back into the mattress. When he was flat out on his back Tim nipped and sucked at the skin along the edge of his pants as he pressed his hand to the growing bulge. Kon’s hips lifted from the bed in the slightest as he added more pressure and he half-moaned half-whispered Tim’s name.

Tim quickly undid Kon’s belt, button, and zipper, and then added the pants to the pile on the bed. The sight of Kon sprawled out on his bed with his hands gripping the blankets tightly and his chest moving quickly in anticipation almost made Tim jump for the finish line. _Almost_.

Moving back to his spot in between Kon’s legs he bent over him and worked his mouth over Kon’s erection through his boxers. Moaning something incoherent he gently curled his fingers into Tim’s hair, making him half moan.

Pulling back slightly he pulled Kon’s boxers down and wasted no time in taking him into his mouth. The combination of Kon’s fingers tightening in his hair, and his muscles fluttering under Tim’s fingers where he dragged them along his legs, and the noises coming from Kon’s mouth made him work quickly.

“Wait,” Kon said thickly, sitting up and pulling the makeshift blindfold from his face. “Not yet.”

Kon pulled Tim to him and started pulling his clothes off. Tim pressed his lips to Kon’s lips, nipping at them slightly as his shirt was pushed down his arms. His pants were hardly off of his ankles before he was pulling himself up into Kon’s lap.

The next morning Tim woke up with his head resting on Kon’s chest, moving slowly with the rise and fall with each of his breaths. The sound of his heartbeat and quiet snoring reverberating in his chest almost lulled him back to sleep before someone was knocking on his bedroom door.

“It’s time to wake up and bring your boyfriend down to breakfast, baby bird!” Jason said through the door.

“Shut up, Jason.” Tim replied half-heartedly.

“Seriously hurry up though; you know Alfred won’t let us start until everyone is ready.” Jason said before there were no more noises on the other side of the door.

Tim turned his head to look at Kon and found him awake. “Good morning.” Kon smiled at him.

“Morning,” Tim replied with a tired smile and a stretch. All of his muscles were deliciously sore.

“Breakfast sounds really good right now.” Kon said, running a hand through Tim’s hair.

“So does staying in bed all day.”

Kon chuckled. “Well, we can always come back after some food.”

“If we can get away from Dick and Jason.”

“I’m sure we’ll manage.”

Tim simply hummed as he moved to get out of bed, hunting down some sweatpants and old shirts for them to put on for breakfast. The sweatpants that were usually a little too big for Tim fit Kon well enough, but the shirt was stretched ridiculously tight over his chest and shoulders making Tim snicker.

“What?” Kon said.

“I think we need to find you a different shirt. That one is a little tight.” Tim replied.

Kon hummed noncommittally before pulling the small one off and slipping on the t-shirt he had worn over a couple of days ago. “Better?”

“Better,” Tim agreed, easily reaching out for Kon’s hand. The way their fingers slid together smoothly almost made him smile.

When they made their way downstairs they were greeted by complaints about taking too long from Jason and greetings from Bruce, Dick, and Selina. Tim was a little surprised to see her at breakfast, because when Bruce brought his dates home they were usually gone before then.

Breakfast was spent trying to find stories to try and embarrass Bruce and Tim in front of Selina Kon. A few of the stories that were brought up definitely deserved payback from Tim at a later time. He just had to make sure Dick and Jason didn’t see it coming.

After an uncounted number of pancakes Bruce and Selina were the first ones to excuse themselves from the table. Dick and Jason kept Tim and Kon from going back to bed by recounting the tale of Jason’s trip to Europe. When they were done Tim made plans to meet up with Dick and Jason sometime the next day since Kon had class and work, so he wouldn’t have anything to do anyway.

After walking the other two out, Tim turned to Kon and said, “Back to bed?”

“Sure, race ya.” Kon replied, before turning on his heel and dashing toward the stairs.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Tim found himself at Dick’s house, stuck between him and Jason being questioned like he was on trial for murder, wishing that time would go faster so he could escape them and see Kon again.

“When’d you meet him?” Jason asked. “ _How’d_ you meet him?”

Tim squirmed in between the other two, his arm starting to fall asleep. “Literally like five days ago, at Bruce’s last even before you came home.”

“And you saw none of this happening?” Jason’s next question was directed at Dick.

“No, I was busy with Babs.” Dick replied innocently.

“Busy, uh huh.” Jason said giving him a suggestive look before turning back to Tim. “So you saw this guy, decided you wanted to bone him, boned him, and then the boning was so great you decided you wanted to start dating?”

Tim felt like Jason was missing a lot of other details that made this whole situation sound better than he just described it but he was right in a nutshell. “For the most part, yes.”

“I honestly thought you were going to end up alone for the rest of your life.”

“Thanks so much for the vote of confidence, Jay.”

“Just because sleazing around from person to person isn’t Tim’s thing doesn’t mean he was going to end up alone.” Dick cut in, taking a stab at Jason’s love life which moved from relationship to relationship so fast that neither he nor Tim could keep up with who he was currently dating.

“Says the guy who’s been with one girl for his entire life. Have you bought a ring a yet?” Jason teased back at Dick.

“Yes, I have actually.” Dick replied matter-of-factly.

Tim and Jason both whipped their heads around at Dick so fast there was no way they didn’t have whiplash. “What?” they said in unision.

“I’m going to ask Barbara to marry me.”

“Holy shit,” Jason said while Tim congratulated him.

Dick was blushing and eager to get the spotlight off of himself for now. “Thanks, but if I remember correctly we were here to talk about Kon.”

“At this rate I’m going to be the one who ends up alone.” Jason said, putting his face in his hands.

“Says the guy who’s always got a girl on each arm.” Tim said.

“Dick’s basically a married man minus the papers, and you’ve managed to find your soul mate while I was in Europe.”

“Whoever said anything about us being soul mates?” Tim asked. He ignored the fluttery feeling in the pit of his stomach those words gave him when he said them while thinking about Kon.

“No had to say anything, baby bird.” Jason said, Dick already nodding in agreement. “The other night was pretty obvious.”

“What was obvious?”

“Your mutual infatuation.” Jason said.

“We’ve never seen you act the way you do with Kon with anyone else.” Dick added.

“Someone’s been bit by the lovebug, it seems like.” Jason said, easily back to teasing Tim like he was getting paid to do it.

“Oh, please.” Tim replied, unsure how to argue back.

Tim maneuvered himself from in between Dick and Jason, his face feeling hot. Jason started singing “Tim and Conner sitting in a tree” like the actual twelve year old he was before Dick reached over and punched him in the arm.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket when he felt it buzz against his thigh.

_Conner Kent, 1:44PM_   
_“Having fun with the boys?”_

**_Reply:  
_ ** _“Time spent with them is arduous. When are you finished with class?”_

Tim slipped his phone back into his pocket and when he brought his attention back to Jason and Dick they were arguing.

“I get to be best man. We decided this when we were kids, don’t tell me you forgot.” Jason said like that was the end of the discussion.

“But what about Timmy?” Dick challenged.

“Why don’t you just have two best mans?” Tim offered. He didn’t really mind if it was just him or Jason, but Dick was obviously torn about it, so having them both would easily solve the solution.

“See? It all works out,” Jason said, happy for now that he hadn’t entirely lost what he had claimed when they were kids.

Tim pulled out his phone again when Jason said something about a bachelor party.

_Conner Kent, 1:57PM  
“In about an hour. Want to make plans to escape Dick and Jason?”_

Tim must have been smiling at his phone because before he knew it he was being wrestled to the ground and his phone was snatched out of his hand.

“Aw, look at this Dick, Kon just asked baby bird out on a date.” Jason said from his new seat on Tim’s chest.

“I swear I will kill you Jason.” Tim threatened breathlessly when Jason started to type something in reply on his phone.

“Relax, baby bird.” Jason replied with a smug grin as he got off of Tim and dropped his phone back into his hand.

It vibrated almost on contact. Warily Tim opened the new message.

_Conner Kent, 2:02PM  
“Okay :)”_

There was nothing else to the message. He quickly checked the message Jason had sent to Kon which simply contained Jason’s address and that Kon should pick Tim up when he was finished. Tim was definitely surprised that Jason hadn’t sent something inappropriate.

An hour and a half and what felt like a thousand questions about Kon later Tim’s phone rang in his pocket signaling that Kon was here to get him. Tim tried to leave without Dick and Jason walking him out but he was never that lucky.

“Have fun!” Dick called from the doorway as Tim walked towards Kon’s truck.

“Yeah, stay out of trouble love birds!” Jason shouted, and then he and Dick fell into a fit of giggles when Tim turned around and showed him another kind of bird.

Before Tim climbed into the truck he shouted back, “Remind me to buy you a bunch of cats in a few years so you don’t end up all alone, Jay!”

As Dick’s laughter intensified and Tim shut the truck door Jason started to head down the stairs after Tim with a murderous look on his face. “Drive. Quickly.” Tim told Kon.

“What, no hello?” Kon joked.

“If you want me to remain alive I suggest you drive away quickly.” Tim said again, pushing the lock down on his door while Kon put the truck in drive. He wiggled his fingers at Jason who yelled something that Tim couldn’t make out.

When they were well on their way down the long driveway back to the main road Tim finally turned to Kon and said, “Hi, how were your classes?”

“Torture,” Kon answered with a grin. “How was your day?”

“Pretty much the same.” Tim said, scooting closer to the middle of the large seat inside the truck cab.

“What did you guys do?”

“We just talked; caught up on each other’s personal lives.” Tim said with a small, knowing smile on his face. “Dick’s going to ask his girlfriend of forever to marry him, _finally_ , and Jason is probably going to end up alone for the rest of his life.”

“Sucks for Jason.” Kon commented, waiting for Tim to go on but not really prompting him to.

After a minute of watching Kon’s fingers on his right hand tap on the gear shifter nervously Tim finally said, “And we talked about you.” _Obviously_ , he wanted to add, but he knew Kon was curious as to what they had talked about exactly.

“Oh?” Kon said as if he hadn’t been expecting it. “And what did you tell them?”

“They’re my best friends.” Tim said, grinning when Kon peeked at him from the corner of his eye. If that didn’t scream everything he didn’t know what did.

“And what did they say about what you told them?”

Tim was not going to tell Kon about the whole soul mate and lovebirds deal. “A lot. Nothing bad; if anything they gave you glowing approval.”

“Hmph,” Kon grunted in response, clearly hoping for more information from Tim.

He reached over and gently pried Kon’s fingers from the shifter and threaded them together with his own. They were silent for the rest of the drive back.

When they pulled up to the house there were two police cars sitting in front of the manor. Tim had a slight moment of panic but if something serious had happened Bruce or Alfred would have contacted him, and his phone had been silent except for his exchanges with Kon.

“Do you want me to stay here?” Kon asked, unsure of what to do.

“No, I’m sure it’s fine. No one’s called me.” Tim said, opening his door before Kon had even parked the truck.

Once they were inside he didn’t find anyone in the rooms that were usually occupied, but instead found Bruce and two officers in one of the small side rooms on the second floor. He idly remembered that he and Kon had spent the other day in here talking.

“What happened?” he asked as he walked into the room, Kon on his heels.

“Alfred noticed one of vases is missing from this room. You and Kon are the only two have been in this room for quite some time.” Bruce said evenly.

It only took Tim a half a second to realize what Bruce was insinuating.

“You’re wrong.” Tim said, crossing his arms over his chest.

“What makes you so sure?” Bruce challenged. Tim wanted to make a snarky comment about how he should let the cops do their job but then he’d have lost all hope of convincing Bruce.

“Kon didn’t take it. All the time he’s spent in the manor he’s been with me, he’s never been alone.” Tim stated matter-of-factly. He was thankful Kon didn’t say anything even though his name was brought up and in the context it was in.

“Then how do you explain the missing vase?”

Tim had to fight the urge to roll his eyes. “I don’t know who took the vase, but I know it wasn’t Kon. I’m sure if you let them do their job the police will find it.”

Bruce stared at Tim for a moment before turning to Kon. “I apologize for wrongly accusing you, Kon. It’s a very expensive piece and I’m worried about getting it back, you can see why I would hope for the easiest solution.”

Tim didn’t miss out on Bruce’s word choice and knew he wasn’t entirely convinced.

“No harm, no foul. I hope you find it soon.” Kon said.

“We’ll be in my room if you need anything,” Tim told Bruce before grabbing Kon’s hand and leading him out of the room and down the hall.

Shutting the door behind them Tim let out a frustrated sigh. “This is going to be a headache until Bruce gets that vase back.”

“It could be fun,” Kon said, trying to sound optimistic.

Tim smiled at Kon as he walked towards him where he had taken what was quickly becoming his spot on Tim’s bed. He paused at the edge of the bed, gnawing at his bottom lip in thought. He watched as Kon tilted his head at him askance before he glanced at his laptop, and then back at Kon again.

He snatched his laptop up from where it was sitting on his bedside table before climbing into the bed. He rearranged some of his pillows so he could lay the computer on the bed and use one of the pillows to prop himself up next to Kon.

“What’re you doing?” Kon asked, rolling over and tucking a pillow under his arms to match Tim’s pose.

“Let’s call it research.” Tim said as he swiped his finger over the sensor bar to unlock his computer when it started up. “Oh, have you eaten? Do you want anything?”

“Sure,” Kon said with a small shrug.

Tim pulled his phone out of his pocket and texted Alfred. When Kon gave him a strange look he said, “We figured out it worked a lot easier than shouting throughout the manor. Bruce does it too.”

“You don’t have like, buzzers or bells or something?” Kon asked, still a little skeptical.

“No, besides this is a lot more discreet. What if I need to shuffle out some one night stand in the morning without having to deal with it?” Tim joked, leaning over slightly and kissing Kon on the corner of his mouth.

“Alright, fair enough.” Kon said as Alfred knocked on the door.

Alfred let himself in, setting a case of soda and a part of the hidden junk food stash that Alfred kept around just for him.

“You really do know me well, don’t you Alfred?” Tim asked with a grin.

“Of course, Master Tim. Will either of you need anything else?”

Tim shook his head and Kon said, “No, thanks.”

“Happy hunting.” Alfred said as he slipped out of Tim’s room.

“What are you going to do?”

Tim gave Kon a sly look. “Find the stolen vase.”


	5. Chapter 5

Tim didn’t remember what time Kon fell asleep, but when he started lightly snoring next to Tim was when he carefully crawled out of his bed with his laptop and moved to his desk. He plugged in his headphones and pulled up a random techno playlist. Something to play in the background, but also something that wouldn’t have him singing out loud on accident.

He wrapped himself up in extra blanket before settling into his chair. He didn’t bother to check the time as he opened up another can of soda. If he looked at the time now he’d realize how tired he actually was and then he wouldn’t get anywhere.

He had started with searches online. He checked the larger bidding sights and even the local ones, but there were no signs of the missing vase being up for sale online. If it didn’t show up in a few hours he’d hack his way into the backstreet ones. Well, for as backstreet as you could get online.

But for the mean time he was running through security footage of the mansion.

There weren’t any cameras in any specific rooms in the mansion, but there were some outside along the perimeter, and in most of the hallways. The film he was running through was from Saturday night. He knew the vase was there during the day because that’s when he and Kon had been there.

After running through the footage three times and not finding anything until breakfast on Sunday morning. He dragged his hands through his hair and gave a frustrated sigh. There was no sign of a break in anywhere, and if there had been the alarm system would have gone off.

That meant it had to be someone in the house at the time, and someone who was tech savvy to cover up the footage. Which was really only himself, as far as he knew. And he obviously didn’t take the vase.

He jumped when a muscular arm came out of nowhere in his peripheral and pointed at the video on his screen.

Tim ripped his headphones off his head and said, “You’re awake.”

“I have been for a while now. It’s fun watching you do detective stuff.” Kon replied with a sleepy smile.

“What time is it?” Tim asked. He hid the clock on his computer and his phone was lost somewhere in the sheets of his bed.

“Like 6AM. Did you sleep at all?”

“It doesn’t matter, what were you pointing at before?” Tim asked, turning back to his computer.

“There was something flickering in the corner on the loop you had it on.” Kon said pointing at the screen again. The loop was still running, and when Kon pointed out the little flicker Tim was mentally kicking himself for not seeing it sooner. “What is it?”

“Someone looped the video.” Tim said, sitting back in his chair and drumming his fingers on the edge of his laptop.

“Can you figure out who did it?” Kon asked through a yawn, squeezing himself into Tim’s chair.

“Not from the video but it proves it was someone in the house at the time was responsible.” Tim said leaning against Kon as his arm wrapped around his shoulders.

“Well I wouldn’t even know where to start with that.” Kon replied.

“I know,” Tim smiled and pecked Kon on the jaw before turning back to his laptop.

He pulled up a couple of bidding sights and started searching through them again while he thought through other things. “When do you have class?” he idly asked Kon.

“At eight.” he replied with another yawn. “You should sleep.”

“Hmm,” Tim hummed in reply as he scrolled through more pages of new posts.

Kon buried his nose in Tim’s hair and pressed his lips to his neck. “I think you just want me in bed.” Tim said with a chuckle.

“Maybe,” Kon replied, dragging his lips along Tim’s jaw, his nose bumping into his cheek.

“How about I sleep when you leave for class?” Tim offered as he turned his head to meet Kon’s eyes.

“Deal. I’m gonna use your shower.” Kon said, tilting his chin to press their lips together before Tim could respond.

The kiss wasn’t much; a light brush of tongues between slightly parted lips that moved in sync with each other but it still took Tim’s breath away. He wondered if that would ever change.

He hoped it didn’t.

As he quickly browsed one of the dark websites he had to hack his way into he found a post that interested him. The title read “Rare Vase” and the description wasn’t much help. It didn’t give a picture, and it said the only way to see it was with the cash up front. That wasn’t what had caught Tim’s attention though. The posters username had caught his eye. _Catwoman784_.

When the issue of the stolen vase had come up he had written off Selina as a possible suspect because she had been with Bruce. Just because she had been with him didn’t mean she didn’t have a middle man or two.

Though he did find it a little ironic that Jason had described her as a cat and her username was _catwoman_ of all things.

He opened the message box for the post and sent the user a message saying he would offer them double the price they wanted if they didn’t consider any other buyer and met him tonight. He received a simple reply of an address at the same time he heard the shower shut off. Jotting it down he climbed out of his chair and stretched.

Digging his phone out of the sheets he paused to watch as Kon walked out of the bathroom with his towel hanging around his neck, jeans resting tantalizingly low on his hips. The sight almost made Tim regret not going back to bed when Kon had woken up.

“I think I found the vase,” Tim said as he sat on his bed after successfully retrieving his phone.

“Oh, yeah?” Kon replied as he pulled his shirt on.

“I’m supposed to meet with the seller later tonight. Want to come with me?”

“Sure, but only if you get some shut-eye beforehand.” Kon smiled at him.

“I swear you’re worse than Alfred.” Tim rolled his eyes.

Kon joined Tim on the bed as he said, “I’ll come back when I finish classes. And when I get back, you better still be in this bed.”

Tim wasn’t sure if Kon had lowered his voice on purpose or not, but he just hoped his didn’t crack from the way his throat tightened up. “I’m sure that can be arranged.”

Instead of replying Kon leaned in and captured Tim’s lips in a heated kiss that left him breathless and promised more for later.

“I’ll be back later.” Kon said, pulling away sooner than Tim would have liked.

“Bye,” Tim said, watching as Kon slipped out of his room.

He lay back in his bed and pulled a pillow over his face as he groaned, trying to ignore his raging hard-on. Now he was really wishing he’d gotten off of his computer sooner.

“Wha?” Tim said, pushing himself up on his elbows as he was shaken awake. He closed his eyes almost as soon as he opened them; his head was pounding and he felt like he hadn’t slept more than five minutes.

His head throbbed in time with his heartbeat as Kon added his weight to the bed. “What time is it?” he asked, burying his face back into his pillows.

“A little after five.” Kon answered, to which Tim replied with a groan into his pillows. “Come on, you can’t stay in bed forever,” Kon added with a chuckle.

“Yes I can,” Tim said defiantly.

“That’s not very fun for either of us.” Kon said as he wrapped his cool arms around Tim’s warm torso and pressed his lips to his shoulder. (Tim wasn’t exactly sure where his shirt went; he must have taken it off in his sleep.)

Much to his headache’s disagreement Tim turned his body so he was pressed chest-to-chest with Kon, one hand resting on the other’s chest while the other was stretched up beneath his head. He hummed appreciatively as Kon smattered soft kisses against his forehead. Tim tilted his LIPS up towards Kon’s blindly as Kon’s lips moved down over his eyelids and cheeks.

Tim cracked one eye open to find Kon grinning at him. “What?”

“I got you something.”

He opened his other eye and repeated the question.

Instead of answering Kon just reached behind him and held up a deerstalker hat. When Tim didn’t say anything Kon said, “It’s like the Sherlock hat. Mom asked me to go to the store with her today, I saw it, and it reminded me of you because you did the whole detective thing last night.”

“I know, I just…” He let the sentence trail off. How was he supposed to explain that he’d never been given random gifts because someone saw something when they were shopping and it made them think of him? How was he supposed to explain how profoundly touched he was?

Ignoring his headache Tim sat up and took the hat from Kon, tugging it on his head. “Thanks,” he said with a grin.

“You’re welcome,” Kon replied, returning his smile before pulling Tim down to him to finally kiss him.

Tim hissed through his teeth as he snatched the towel away from Kon. “Stop that, it’s not bleeding anymore.”

“Sorry,” Kon said, his hand dropping back to his side.

“No, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have snapped at you.” Tim said, grabbing Kon’s hand and placed the towel in it again. “Stings a bit.”

Tim would have preferred tending to his injuries on his own, but Kon had insisted on bringing him back to his place when Tim had refused the hospital idea. A small cut on his cheek (from a nasty left hook) and a couple of bruised ribs were nothing to go to the hospital over. Tim had gone home with worse before.

Long story short his little rendezvous plan to get the vase back hadn’t worked out exactly how he imagined it would. Wrong vase and wrong seller, who was also rather unhappy when Tim decided he didn’t want to buy the vase the guy had. Tim probably would have come out looking a hell of a lot worse if Kon had actually listened to him and stayed in the car.

“Where’d you learn to fight like that anyway?” Tim asked as his eyes shut as Kon worked on cleaning the cut on his cheek.

“I did some boxing as a kid. Sometimes my friends and I would meet up afterwards and work on our dirty boxing.” Tim could hear the small smile in Kon’s voice as he recalled the memories.

“Bruce always insisted that I take self-defense classes of some sort, but I always refused.” Tim replied. He had been a stubborn child, but he figured he’d be better at putting up a fight at this point. Especially with the way Jason would always come out of nowhere and feel like it was the perfect time for wrestling.

“It’s never too late to learn how to fight.” Kon said. His fingers moved away from Tim’s face so he slid off the bathroom counter and turned to face the mirror.

“Why bother when I’ve got you?” Tim joked, gently prodding the area around his cut, hoping that it wouldn’t bruise too badly. He watched Kon roll his eyes in the mirror.

Satisfied with Kon’s handiwork he turned back around to face Kon again. “Thanks for not waiting the car,” he said, giving Kon a small smile.

“Next time we go in together.” Kon said, hand cupping Tim’s uninjured cheek.

“Yeah,” Tim barely said in a whisper before their lips met.

The kiss lit Tim on fire and he clung to Kon like he was going to burn out if he didn’t. His skin crawled with anticipation, but there was a fluttery panic in his gut like if he didn’t have Kon _now_ he’d never have him at all. Tim knew it wasn’t true. He was going to chalk it up to shock and how relieved he’d been to see Kon earlier.

And then the panic he’d felt when his attackers had turned to Kon.

That thought had him yanking Kon’s shirt over his head. He smashed their lips together in a sloppy, needy kiss and was grateful when Kon matched his fervor without a word. Tim didn’t even complain when Kon popped a couple of the buttons off of his shirt pulling it open. Kon’s hands ghosted over Tim’s sides before landing on his hips, and it took all of Tim’s self-control to not pull away from his touch when his fingers slid over his bruised ribs. He needed Kon now and didn’t want to give him any reason to pull away.

Kon slowly led Tim back towards his bedroom and to his bed. Before reaching the bed Tim turned them around so that Kon fell onto it first. Fumbling with the buttons on each other’s pants they laughed in unison. Once they discarded their remaining clothing Kon pulled Tim up onto the bed, sliding them back so he was resting against the backboard and Tim was straddling his lap.

Reaching over Kon pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom. Tim grabbed the condom and tore it open, sliding it over Kon’s erection as a slicked finger pressed against him.

“No teasing,” Tim growled as he pressed his hips back against Kon’s fingers.

Grabbing the lube Tim squirted a decent amount into his hand before curling his fingers around Kon, his hand sliding along him easily rewarded him with Kon working two fingers into him and scissoring him open.

Tim gasped against Kon’s lips, hips moving of their own accord now. His ribs only protested slightly.

Kon’s lips were moving against his smoothly, and Tim had always envied the way Kon someone seemed to manage to keep a more level head than he could during sex. He wanted to make Kon melt the same way he made him come undone.

Pulling Kon’s hand away Tim lined himself up with Kon’s cock and slowly lowered himself onto it. Kon’s throaty moan made something curl in Tim’s stomach. Bracing himself on Kon’s shoulders his eyelids fell closed as he focused on moving his hips up slowly, followed by a quick downward thrust, and worked on ignoring the screaming his ribs were doing.

When Kon wrapped a hand around Tim’s erection his muscles flexed in response from the attention and the fingers on Kon’s other hand dug into Tim’s hip with a moan. Their lips met in soft kisses between gasps of air.

Soon Tim felt an all-too-familiar tightening in his abdomen. “Kon, I’m…” was all Tim was able to manage to get out between the small breaths he was taking from the exertion and his protesting ribs.

“Me, too.” Kon replied breathlessly against Tim’s neck, running his thumb ruthlessly over the head of his erection.

Tim finished first, but kept moving his hips until Kon followed him. They both stilled for a moment, foreheads pressed together while they tried to catch their breath. He pressed a small kiss to Kon’s lips before moving himself from Kon’s lap and sprawling out on his back on the other half of the bed. Kon pulled a blanket over them and slid into a lying position next to Tim on his side, head resting next to Tim’s shoulder.

Tim smiled as one of Kon’s hands moved to lie on his chest, right over his heart. He covered it with his own hand before falling asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it! All finished! Thanks for reading~

Meeting your boyfriend’s parents for the first time was awkward.

Meeting you boyfriend’s parents for the first time after just crawling out of bed with their son, wearing some of his clothes, was _really_ awkward.

Finding out that his parents were reporters and you’re the heir to a rather large fortune? Words couldn’t describe the levels of awkward.

“Kon never mentioned that you were reporters,” Tim said conversationally to Lois and Clark while avoiding Kon’s gaze.

He was only slightly panicking. They hadn’t asked him anything overly intrusive or out of the ordinary, and there was a good chance they wouldn’t. Unfortunately it was in Tim’s nature to be wary and on his best behavior in front of reporters in any setting.

Having already straightened his back in an attempt to improve his posture Tim had to fight the urge to reach up and neaten his hair.

“Conner just doesn’t like to talk about us,” Lois responded, her tone light.

“It never really came up,” Kon replied and Tim could see him half shrug out of the corner of his eye.

Tim couldn’t really argue that point as he took another bite of his scrambled eggs. They hadn’t really talked about Kon’s home life that much, and he’d spent a good portion of time immersed in Tim’s. Getting a heads up about it would have been nice though.

Finally looking over at Kon Tim couldn’t really be upset with him. Kon looked as nervous and as (attractively) bedraggled as Tim felt.

“So are you in school, Tim?” Clark asked him over his cup of coffee.

“I graduated from MIT last spring.” Tim replied simply.

“Congratulations. What did you major in? Any plans for work?”

“Dad,” Conner cut in before Tim could answer the line of rapid questions.

“Sorry, habit.” Clark said, giving Tim an apologetic smile.

“It’s alright,” Tim replied, thankful that Kon stopped the train of oncoming questions. “Computer Science. And I’ve had a couple of offers for work, but nothing that’s really interested me.”

Lois glanced at the clock. “If you keep interrogating him we’re going to be late Clark.”

“I’m not interrogating him, I was trying to make conversation.” Clark replied as he flipped the page on the newspaper sitting next to his plate as Lois got up to clear the table.

“Of course, dear.”

Kon motioned to Tim that they should go. “Thanks for breakfast,” Tim said as he stood from his seat.

“You’re welcome, Tim.” Lois said, giving him a warm smile. “Make sure to lock up if you go out today, Kon.”

“Yes, mom.” Kon said, trying to usher Tim out of the kitchen and back up the stairs towards his room.

When they were finally away from prying parents and in the safety of Kon’s room he said, “Sorry about that.”

“It’s okay,” Tim said, giving Kon a smile. He wasn’t so much as upset as he was just caught off guard. Now he knew what to expect for future encounters. “Do you have class today?”

“Yeah, but not until noon.”

“Good,” Tim replied, grabbing the front of Kon’s shirt and pulling him towards the bed. “Then we have plenty of time before we have to go back to my place to get your truck.”

His bruised ribs were feeling much better today.

\---

After a few days of being stuck back at square one with the vase, and spending time with Kon in between his classes and the days he had to work, Tim still couldn’t get the idea that Selina was the one who took the vase out of his head. The only problem was proving it.

“Exactly how much do you oppose illegal activities?” Tim asked Kon nonchalantly, his cheek pressed against Kon’s warm chest.

“Like what?” Kon replied and Tim couldn’t tell if he was serious or if he was just humoring him.

“Like breaking and entering.”

“You want to break into Selina’s house to see if  she has the vase.”

“I’m pretty sure she has the vase.”

“Do you even know where she lives?” Kon asked, hoping to dissuade Tim from this idea.

“Got her address off the list for the invitations to be sent out for Bruce’s event in two days.” Tim replied with a half shrug as Kon’s fingers ran through his hair.

“And I’m guessing that’s when you plan on breaking into her house.”

“Maybe.”

“You know I asked at work to not be scheduled to work any Wayne events just so I could go with you.”

“Then I guess we’ll both be late on Friday.” Tim said, turning his head to first place a kiss on Kon’s chest before pressing his other cheek to his skin to look up at Kon’s face.

  
“Do you even know how to break into a house?” Kon asked skeptically.

“I had a lot of free time as a kid. Picked up quite a few habits just breaking into locked rooms in the manor.” Tim said with a grin.

Kon simply shook his head, a fond smile playing at his lips.

\---

A few days later Tim and Kon were sitting in one of Bruce’s plainer, less used cars down the street from Selina’s house.

“How much longer do we have to wait?” Kon asked, clearly anxious to get on with their crime.

“Until Jason or Dick texts me to let us know Selina is at the party. I told you; you can wait in the car if want.” Tim said from the driver’s seat, fiddling with his phone.

“I’m not waiting in the car. I just want to do it already.” Kon sighed.

Half of Tim couldn’t help but appreciate the double meaning in Kon’s words even if he didn’t mean them, but Kon must have been reading his mind.

“That’s not what I meant.”

“Of course not,” Tim replied with a grin.

Leaning over the center console Tim kissed the corner of Kon’s mouth. Kon turned his head to press their lips fully together. Sometimes Tim had to wonder if they made out too much, or at the wrong times. But neither of them complained, so he wasn’t going to worry about.

Instead he was going to shudder in excitement like he did every time Kon nipped at his lower lip. Most of their kisses were hot and heady, and this one was no different. Tim moaned against Kon’s lips as a hand slipped into his hair, fingers curling into the roots.

Just as Tim was about to pull himself over the center console to straddle Kon’s lap his phone went off. They pulled a part so smoothly that the only proof that they had just been kissing was their bated breath and Tim’s slightly messy hair.

Unlocking his phone and opening the text from Jason he rolled his eyes.

_Jason Todd, 8:12PM  
“Fly baby bird!”_

“Let’s go,” he said to Kon.

Tim locked the car as they got out, heading in the direction of Selina’s house. All of the lights were out and there was no car in the driveway. They walked up the driveway to the back of the house to use to door there.

Making quick work of the door with his lock picking kit Tim stepped inside, Kon following behind him.

“Seriously, how did you do that so quickly?” Kon whispered.

“Lots of practice. Remember, don’t touch anything.” Tim whispered back.

They didn’t find much on the first floor, but Tim had been expecting that much. The second floor proved more fruitful. The first room they found was clearly Selina’s bedroom, but it wound up being empty. On the other hand the second bedroom at the end of the hall was exactly what they were looking for.

The vase was sitting in a large walk-in closet, surrounded by a few other items that Tim was sure were also stolen.

“Great, let’s grab it and go.” Kon said, still whispering.

“No, then we’d get busted for breaking and entering. Blackmail is much more efficient.” Tim replied as he pulled out his phone. “Plus we’d look a little suspicious to the neighbors if we walked down the street carrying a giant vase and driving off with it.”

Snapping a couple of pictures of the vase and the other items in the closet Tim slipped his phone back into his pocket and led the way back out of the house. He made sure that everything was exactly how it was when they got there, and he made sure to lock the door on their way out.

“That was surprisingly uneventful.” Kon said when they were back in the car and on their way to the even that they were extremely late for.

“What did you want to happen? Booby traps and a couple of goons for you to beat up?” Tim joked.

“Maybe.”

\---

“And where have you been?” Bruce asked, stopping Tim and Kon just after they walked in through one of the service doors, Selina on his arm.

Neither of them had thought to think of an excuse for why they were late. Thankfully, they didn’t have to.

“Oh, come on, Bruce. New, young couple? You know _exactly_ where they were.” Selina said with a suggestive eyebrow raise.

Tim just glanced at Kon and hoped their embarrassed looks were enough to work with what Selina gave them.

Bruce just groaned in that fatherly-uncomfortable way and turned to go and greet other guests. Selina winked at them as she followed Bruce.

The next thing Tim knew Kon was sliding their hands together and pressing his lips to Tim’s ear. “Wanna go find a storage closet to make out in?” Kon whispered.

“We should find Jason and Dick and tell them what we found first. And then maybe get something to eat, and then skip out early and find a bed to make out on.” Tim replied before turning to look around the room for his best friends, but was instead greeted by Lex Luthor.

“Good evening, Timothy.” Lex said at first, before turning to Kon. “And it’s so nice to see you again, Conner.”

Kon didn’t say anything, so instead Tim asked, “You two know each other?”

“Of course. Conner is my nephew.”

“Uncle Lex,” Kon said through his teeth. In greeting or in warning Tim couldn’t tell.

“I don’t know how many times I have to tell you: you can have all the money you want if you’d agree to be my successor. Instead of…” Lex let the sentence trail off, but it was pretty obvious what he was saying with the way he eyed Tim.

“Instead of sleeping with me, you mean.” It wasn’t a question.

“Precisely,” Lex said as Kon squeezed Tim’s hand.

And then Tim heard the most un-Kon-like thing, but the look on Lex’s face was priceless. “I’m here for the dick, not the money.”

With that Lex made some excuse about seeing someone he needed to talk business with and walked away.

Tim and Kon were both silent for a couple of seconds before bursting out laughing. He wondered how many more nerve-wracking things could happen in one day.

“Care to let us in on the joke?” A familiar voice said from behind them.

Tim turned to find Dick and Jason. “Not really.”

“Fine, but feel like telling us if you two found anything?” Jason asked. He sounded slightly irritated, but Tim chalked that up to him having to wait around and not being able to get in on any of the fun.

“We found it.” Tim replied.

“And?” Jason and Dick asked in unison.

“And took some blackmail photos.”

“That’s it?”

“ _Yes_ , that’s it. How would I explain I got the vase back? _Oh, hey Bruce, I had a sneaking suspicion your girlfriend stole the vase so I broke into her house to find out._ ”

“Fair enough.” Dick said before Jason could argue. “Now what are you going to do?”

“Get Selina to give the vase back willingly.”

\---

The next morning Tim left Kon sleeping in his bed and went downstairs to wait in the kitchen for Selina on the off chance that she might wake up early. It must have been his lucky day because he hadn’t even finished his second cup of coffee when she wandered in.

“You’re up early,” she said as she walked to the fridge for a bottle of water.

“I could say the same for you,” Tim replied. “But I have something for you.”

“Oh?” Selina said as she walked towards the table where he was sitting. He handed her an envelope of the pictures he had taken last night.

She gave Tim a skeptical look before opening the envelope, but when she did her face morphed into a cool poker face. “I don’t know what this is.”

“Yes, you do. And if you don’t return the vase within a week Commissioner Gordon will receive an anonymous email with those pictures and your address.” Tim said before picking up his coffee cup.

Selina set the envelope on the table without a word and headed back towards Bruce’s room.

After finishing his cup of coffee Tim went back to his room to wake Kon.

\---

Tim feigned his surprise when the vase found its way onto the front steps of the manor a few days later. There was a small card attached to it that said “ _Well played_ ” but he pretended to not know what that meant either.

“I’m sorry for blaming, Kon.” Bruce said to him after they showed the police officers working the case out of the manor.

“No harm, no foul.” Tim said, “But you can make it up to us by going to his house for dinner with his parents tonight.”

“Sounds reasonable.” Bruce agreed, starting to walk away.

“Did I mention that his parents are reporters?”


End file.
